


Warm

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Homework, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Yu and Ayumu get comfortable after working on their homework.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Warm

“Yu, how much longer?” Ayumu pouted.

“Ah! Sorry Ayumu Kasumi really needs help! I promise we can start our homework in a minute, I just need to finish helping her then we can start I promise.” Yu quickly stammered.

“Okay…” Ayumu continued to pout, she loved how much Yu wanted to help everyone but she was getting a little annoyed at how many times Yu had been distracted today.

It was currently the middle of winter and Nijigasaki high school had to be closed today due heavy snowfall during the night so Ayumu messaged Yu after breakfast if they could work on their homework together. 

Ayumu came over a bit later but they hadn’t managed to do any work yet as the other members of the Nijigasaki idol club kept messaging Yu asking for her help or opinion on different topics.

“Okay! I’m done. Kasumi’s problem seems to be okay now.” Yu explained as she walked over to the couch in her room where her and Ayumu made their makeshift study area and sat down next to Ayumu.

“Let’s get to work!” Yu cheered as she picked up her pencil.

“No more interruptions?” Ayumu aksed

Yu shook her head “Don’t worry I turned my phone off.” Yu showed her phone to Ayumu “So you have my undivided attention now… So let's get to work! Yu yelled with enthusiasm.

Ayumu giggled “Okay then let’s start with our world history homework then.” Ayumu said with a teasing expression.

Yu groaned and pouted at Ayumu’s suggestion to start on her least favourite subject. Yu lowered her head until it was on the table in front of them “Okay…”

Yu and Ayumu spent the next couple of hours working on all the homework they had to finish with a short break for tea and snacks in the middle. 

“Finally done!” Yu cheered as she stretched her arms, “Thank for the help Ayumu. It’s way more fun doing our work together.”

Ayumu nodded “Just like old times… we should do this again.”

“We should! We could even have Ai help us.” Yu exclaimed as she started to relax from their finished work.

“I’m not sure we could handle Ai when she gets into her studying mode” Ayumu laughed “Besides I like this just being between us. It’s nice to have some time alone.” Ayumu sighed contently as she shuffled closer to where Yu was sitting.

“That’s true… Ai can get a bit intense.” Yu said as she closed her eyes and relaxed into her couch, not noticing Ayumu getting closer until Ayumu started to lean against Yu.

“Hmm is everything okay Ayumu?” Yu asked with a tone of curious concern.

“I’m getting cold…” Ayumu trailed off as she pressed up against Yu a little more.

Yu started to get out of her seat “Oh, I guess it is getting colder now. I'll put the heater on.”

As Yu started to leave her seat Ayumu grabbed her sleeve and slowly pulled Yu back down “You don’t need to do that. I already have a heater.”

“A-Ayumu w-what are you doing?” Yu said as she started to get a little flustered

“Getting comfy.” Ayumu said as she started to pull Yu into a cuddle “You’re so warm…” Ayumu sighed happily.

Yu’s face started to turn red at the way her long time crush was acting “A-are you sure you don’t want the heater on?” Yu question as her face turned a deeper shade of red from the prolonged contact. 

“I’m sure!” Aumu cheered as her own face had a tint of red.

“O-okay just let me get more comfortable then.” Yu exclaimed as she shuffled around until her and Ayumu were equally comfortable in their cuddling positions.

“This feels so nice, I feel really relaxed now.” Ayumu sighed as she melted into the embrace.

Yu was silent for a moment before speaking up “Yeah… this feels a lot better than I thought it would.” Yu said as she pulled Ayumu a bit closer.

“Can we stay like this for a while?” Ayumu whispered.

Yu yawned “Sure… we finished our work so we can relax…” Yu muttered sleepily.

“Thanks Yu…” Ayumu produced her own yawn “You’re so warm and comforting…” Ayumu murmured as her eyes slowly shut and her breathing slowed as she began to fall asleep.

“So are… you…” Yu quietly and slowly said as she joined her crush in a calm and peaceful slumber as the snow continued to fall outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by how a lot of the idle lines in SIFAS from the girls on the home page reference the fact Yu is very warm. So naturally the only logical conclusion with that infomation was to make a short fluffly cuddle fic with Yu and Ayumu.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
